


Sign

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: I kind of made myself emotional right now, sorry.





	

It was a beautiful autumn day. The world outside was dominated by red, yellow and orange colours. An old, big building stood in the middle of a small park, full of screaming children, playing around on swings and monkey bars.

Inside, in one of the office rooms, three men sat around the desk. Two of them, clearly a couple, were in sitting on one side, the third, older one sat across of them, separated by the pile of papers and a desk name plate that read 'Director Edmund Jonovich'.

"Okay, gentlemen, this one is the last. Just a formality, really." He smiled, pointing at the bottom of the document, where two dotted lines were waiting to be signed.

The man sitting on the left side took the pen first.

_'Kurt Hummel-Anderson_ '

With a smile, he handed the pen to his husband.

' _Blaine Hummel-Anderson_ '

"And that's it." Mr. Jonovich collected the papers and stood up. "Congratulations! You are now officially the parents of little Emily. Good luck."

Both men stood up as well, tears of happiness in their eyes, and after hugging the elderly man, left the room.

On the hallway, Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked away to find their daughter. They finally could take her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of made myself emotional right now, sorry.


End file.
